Sensor arrays are known in the art, including sensor array embodiments having a flexible substrate. Typically, a carrier substrate is used in the manufacturing process and must be separated from the sensor array before the manufacturing process is completed. While methods of detaching the carrier substrate are known, these methods can damage the sensor array resulting in higher manufacturing costs or lower quality sensor arrays. What is desired is a method of manufacturing a flexible substrate sensor array wherein the sensor array is not damaged when the carrier substrate is removed during the manufacturing process.